


Bedside Vigil

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Whump, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A birthday fic for the prompt: Thank you times a million!! The story I would like has the sickfic trope of person A getting seriously injured and in a hospital for days asleep, and wakes up to see Person B (whom they are in love with) asleep in a chair close to them. A finds out that B hasn't left their side. If it could be Klance that wold be wonderful (I'm weak) <3 Thank you again!! Honestly from there you have free range, I've just had this in my head for a while, you know?





	Bedside Vigil

“We’re going to come in from the east side,” Keith explained, “the guards are more sparse at that end of the building. From there, we’ll get Pidge to the control room so she can do her thing and shut them down.”

Lance frowned, mulling over the plan in his head. “Wouldn’t it make more sense to come in from the north entrance?” Lance asked. “That way, we’re closer to the control room, plus, where there are more guards, there are less security cameras, which means fewer surprises.”

It was a decent point, but Keith had already decided on how the mission would go, and it was too late to change the plan now. They were already in their Lions and flying toward the base. Why didn’t Lance ever bring these things up during the mission game plan?

Hunk nodded, though, and Pidge didn’t look argumentative, which was just as good as an agreement. “Maybe Lance is right,” Hunk argued. “We can take out more guards together than once we separate in the building.”

Keith saw his point, he did. However, he was still new to being the Black paladin, and he needed to keep his authority strong, and that meant not buckling on his plan mid-mission for something that may or may not work better. If his own plan failed, it fell on his shoulders as the leader. If Lance’s plan failed, though, Lance would blame himself. That wasn’t his job. Shiro hadn’t chosen him to bear that burden.

So Keith shook his head. “We’re sticking to the original plan,” he decided.

* * *

 

The entry had been easy–like Keith had anticipated, the east entrance had been guarded by only a few soldiers, who hadn’t been too difficult to take out.

That’s about where his good luck streak stopped. The rest of the battle had been rough. Keith prefered not to think about the details.

The next thing he realized after spending several minutes taking out guards was that Lance wasn’t responding on the comms.

“My section is clear,” Hunk announced.

“Mine, too,” Allura chimed in. “Pidge, I’ve got you covered. Please, work as fast as you can.”

Pidge was doing what she could. The tapping of her fingers on the keyboards was audible through the comms, but Keith was distracted.

“Lance, how’s your sector looking?” he barked, waiting several seconds for a reply before calling out again. “Lance, respond.”

A groan of pain sent Keith springing into action and the rest of the paladins into a panicked frenzy.

“Lance, buddy, are you there? Let us know you’re okay.”

No reply.

“I’m tracking his dot right now,” Keith reassured, following the small blue blip on the tracker in his visor screen that Pidge and Coran had worked together to create. “Just stay focused.” Keith couldn’t have anyone getting seriously hurt because they were distracted by Lance’s silence.

The room that Lance’s tracker said he was in appeared to be empty.

“Lance,” Keith whisper-shouted, “are you in here?”

Lance groaned softly, and Keith followed the sound to a corner behind a set of crates, hidden to the eye of anyone who wasn’t looking for intruders. But clearly, that wasn’t who was guarding this base.

“Lance is down,” Keith called into the comms. Gripping him close, he could see the blood that trailed from a wound in his side, gushing and angry, and he pressed his hand to it. “I need backup–we need to get him back to the Castle.” Keith never called missions off early, so the team knew immediately that something was up.

As Allura worked on a wormhole, Pidge typed away, attempting as best she could to scramble the Galra’s computer code so that, at the very least, their ships would be out of comission for long enough that they couldn’t pursue them back home.

“How bad is he?” Hunk asked, sounding panicked.

Keith couldn’t bring himself to lie. “He’s–it’s bad,” he said. Lance was unconscious in his arms, and Keith’s armor was red again as he held Lance upright in his lap, keeping steady pressure on the wound. “He’ll need a pod.”

He didn’t even know if the pods could fix blood loss. Allura and Coran had, at some point, tried to explain their mechanisms of healing, but it had all gone over Keith’s head, and he was still pretty fuzzy on what was and what was not healing-pod-manageable damage.

“I need someone to bring the Lions here,” Keith admitted. “I can’t carry him that far.”

Shiro would have been able to.

* * *

 

Turns out, the pods couldn’t fix blood loss. Luckily for Lance, Alteans had a special kind of serum that functioned essentially as plasma, and could temporarily restore his blood volume as his body produced more red blood cells and all the other good stuff that went into keeping him alive.

Because of that, Lance had been lying for days on a bed in the med bay, unconscious.

When he stirred for the first time, Keith was asleep in a chair that he’d had moved next to Lance’s bed specifically so he could watch over him. Though Coran had reassured him it wasn’t necessary, that the monitors would beep if there was any meaningful change in his condition, he still insisted on staying.

Lance’s eyes opened reluctantly, and he winced as he opened his eyes, one hand going to rub at his face before realizing that there was a tug of an IV in his arm.

“What the quiznak…” he muttered softly, looking around the room with no recollection of what had happened. His movements woke Keith, who immediately broke out into a relieved smile.

“You’re awake,” he sighed. “Thank God. We were starting to get worried.”

Lance blinked slowly. “Wha…?” he slurred through a dry throat, and Keith handed him a water pouch.

“You were hit on the mission,” he explained. “We should have gone with your plan. I’m sorry.”

Lance chuckled just a little. “Have you been sitting here waiting to tell me that?” he asked, uncomfortable when Keith actually nodded.

“I’ve been crazy with guilt,” he admitted. “You were so hurt, we weren’t even sure if you were gonna pull through… And it was because we went through with my plan.”

:ance reached out to Keith’s hand and stroked it softly. “There’s a good chance my plan would have wound up the same way,” he reminded him. “It’s not your fault.”

Keith didn’t look convinced. “If we’d lost you…” Keith couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. _I’d have blamed myself. I’d have never forgiven myself. I’d have been devastated._

Lance pulled him in, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck in a hug. “It’s okay,” he promised, “everyone’s okay.”

Even if he could only believe it if Lance’s arms were around him, Keith smiled. They were okay.


End file.
